A shadows light
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: A shadow dragon slayer had his world shaken up by a celestial mage from their rivaled guild. What happens between them?


**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **A shadow dragon slayer had his world shaken up by a celestial mage from their rivaled guild. What happens between them?

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

His teammate Minerva humiliated her, painfully tortured her in front of her guild, Fairy Tail. Including the whole people in the stadium, he wasn't the one to say stop, because he knew if he did, his guild would question him. So why the hell was he running towards her, at full speed trying to catch her even before her guild mates does?

"Rogue what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Minerva screeched glaring down at him since she was still inside the water dome.

Rogue simply gave her the scariest death glare she has ever seen, that made her shiver down to the bones.

"Saving a kind soul like her, from the jaws of a heartless saber like you" he said, standing up and followed Erza Scarlet. Who had ordered him to follow her back to their infirmary.

Natsu & Gray still miffed as to why a saber would save a fairy of their own, decided to interrogate the shadow dragon slayer later. Their main focus was towards their sole celestial mage, that was barely seen neither moving nor breathing for that matter.

Minerva being annoyed to a whole new level decided to attack the girl that was held in Rogue's arms, but was only met with the barricade of Natsu, Gray, Mira, Erza, Cana, Laxus and Mystogun with their matching death glares. Backing Minerva up was her team that composes of Sting, Orga and Rufus minus Rogue.

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, the main stars of this grand magic tournament faces off. Both masters up on the bleachers watched each other.

One of the judges' comments:

"The awaited rivalry of these two guilds has been seen since the first round! Tomorrow we wait who the no. 1 guilds between these two are!"

With that the games for that day had finished, the other players returned back to their lodges.

Although a majority of Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus had decided to check on Lucy. While Sabertooth, Raven tail and Quatro Ceberus didn't care about the condition of the celestial mage.

Inside the infirmary Wendy, Porlyusca and Blendy had successfully healed most of Lucy's wounds. All they needed to do was to wait for her to wake up.

"How is she?" Erza asked entering the room, following her were both of Fairy Tail's team. Worry clearly seen on their faces, but the most was seen on Natsu's face. It was clearly understandable because he was the one that brought her to Fairy Tail, they became partners and gradually became the best of friends. So he couldn't help but worry because he didn't want to lose another important person in his life.

"Why'd you help her? What's a Sabertooth member helping a fairy for?" Natsu asked angrily at the shadow dragon slayer that had seated beside the sleeping blond. His hand was stroking her golden locks. What he was doing irritated the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu didn't get an answer making said party enrage even more. Natsu was about to approach him when Erza stopped him.

"She's important to me" Rogue said his eyes' not leaving Lucy's sleeping face.

Fairy Tail members were flabbergasted. How the hell was Rogue and Lucy really related to make the enemy see her as an important person?

"How?" Natsu asked, he didn't know why but he didn't like what he was about to hear.

"It all started 2 days ago" rogue started.

**FLASHBACK (**2 days ago before the grand magic tournament~)

Rogue happened to have wandered off to the forest near everyone's lodges. One reason for rogue to be there, because he was looking for his exceed, Frosch.

While walking he stopped and listened as he hears someone singing.

It was a calming sound, like an angel's voice. It called him to come and follow it, which he did. He found the owner of the voice and was surprised that it belonged to Lucy Heartfilia, a fairy. Their guilds number one rival.

Thou he didn't understand why their guilds loath each other, over the years they never came across each other, much more that the core members disappeared 7 years ago. So why? He didn't really harbor any hatred for them, only admiration and the drive to surpass his idol, Gajeel Redfox.

Lucy alone, well she was very pretty much more in person, and he could quite well compare her to girls in his guild. Still he preferred her beauty over theirs. Her blonde locks that illuminated like the sun and the moons glow, her brown eyes that can suck you in them when you look at them, her body of a goddess that any man would worship.

He was simply attracted to her. Everything about her made him feel like he needed to be gentle with her. Like she was fragile and strong at the same time. She was.,.,.

The girl he had been looking for.

"Hey aren't you from Sabertooth?" Lucy asked, startling Rogue from his reverie.

There Lucy was waiting for him to answer. Those eyes had captured his. He answered with a nod. And slowly like a flip book she smiled at him, a smile from an angel.

"What are you doing here Rogue-kun?" She asked sweetly.

Rogue couldn't help but like how she says his name.

"Rogue. Just Rogue is fine" he said, a little smile appearing on his lips.

"Then you can call me Lucy" she said cheerfully.

"Have you seen a talking cat walk around here?" He asked. Okay it sounded kind of wrong, I mean a talking cat?

"Oh you mean an exceed? What's his name?" Lucy asked like a little kid, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"Frosch, his name is Frosch have you seen him?" He asked surprised, because she didn't freak out.

"Oww he's yours? I thought I can keep him too" she said, disappointment clearly heard in her voice. Nevertheless she beckoned him to come closer.

Which he did, below Lucy's feet he saw his partner Frosch, sleeping peacefully beside a small snowman. Snowman.

"Frosch is an adorable exceed Rogue, too bad I can't keep him" she said petting the two sleeping creatures.

Rogue saw how disappointed she was, so she blurted out something she liked.

"How about we see each other and I'll bring him along?" He offered sheepishly. The answer he got surprised him, because Lucy hugged him like a stuffed animal.

"Kyaah! I'd love that!" She squealed like a little kid.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Just like I said, we met each other every day in the places she waited at" he said.

The room was quiet; each person was deciphering the story.

"No wonder she smelled different everyday" Natsu said still watching the shadow dragon slayer.

"It's like a forbidden love story~" Mira gushed along with Levy.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Gray asked, making the others stop mid-sentence.

"I like her" he said still looking down at her sleeping figure.

"You like her?" Gray asked again, a minute or two before he answered.

"No. . I love her" Rogue admitted, the celestial mage had made his life more worthwhile.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I'm so sorry for not updating these past months! Been very with our 2nd semester, hope you guys can understand :D And I haven't also opened my twitter the same time I stopped updating my last story, but not to worry I'll be updating this time ^^ Advance Happy New Year guys! :*

P.S This story was supposed to be my last upload before I stopped these past months.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! If there is similarity with a manga or anime well****Standard disclaimers applied ü**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession', 'Bishies Oujisama', 'When will you confess', 'My personal Butler' and many more!**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
